The Archon
The Archon is TheCampingRusher's factions server. It's rather infamous in the minecraft community due to being strongly based on the "pay-to-win" model. This even lead to Mojang itself banning the server's IP for EULA violations, which was later undone. The 2b2t queue is known to be hosted on the Archon network. "X plays on The Archon" is a common insult in the 2b2t community. Relating to 2b2t The Archon is one of several servers that hosts the gamemode known as factions. The gamemode revolves around players creating factions (The Archon is an exception to this, as in order to make the server a good enviroment for idiots, TCR created a set of leaderless factions which are built into the system), building unraidable bases, and competing with and raiding other factions in order to become the richest and most powerful on the specific server. When Rusher first joined the server, he and several of his fans had the frame of thinking that 2b2t was a factions server. While the two are very similar in gameplay, they are different in economic ways. Factions servers are more capitalist in nature, and could be argued to be a minarchist economy. This is because factions servers tend to have the laissez-faire ''policy (yeah that thing that you learned about in history that Thomas Jefferson implemented but no one gave a fuck about it so you forgot about it) which means it has very limited control over players and their privately owned items and property, however way more than an anarchy server would. This ''laissez-faire capitalist system is what allows players to gain property by creating factions and claiming territory, which cannot be modified unless getting into the faction or using a tnt cannon, and the use of trade and currency in most faction servers. The server provides essential rules that players must follow (ruling out that it is anarchy), such as no hacking and not vulgar language/spam in chat, but for the most part, players can do whatever they please in order to get richer and more powerful. This proved to be a struggle for several of Rusher's fans as they were not used to, or simply did not know, the harsh conditions of 2b2t, which was pure mutualism, where you could never truly own your build, causing them to create bases near spawn and getting destroyed easily due to them thinking that no one could raid them without proper equipment. The public 2b2t opinion of faction servers, especially oldfags who have never played factions and barely any knowledge of what it is, deemed faction servers the complete opposite of anarchy servers, which is truly not the case. While there are several differences listed below, they are not polar opposites, simply different as one has limited server control over players and the other is void of any server control. In fact, a totalitarian server would be the polar opposite, where the server owned all means of production, property, and even movements of players, eliminating pure freedom in the process, and imposing pure rule and domination. While such servers exist, they usually falsely claim they are "anarchy" servers, while having the administration abuse their power in order to maintain control of a group of "helpers" and raid independent players in creative mode/with godmode/using hacked items until they either quit or agree to join the group of "helpers". However, these servers are usually modded and have a playerbase under 30 players. Main Differences Between Anarchy Servers and Factions Servers Category:WIP Category:Servers Category:Miscellaneous